<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Rendezvous by cockabeetle, Crazy_luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787067">Midnight Rendezvous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle'>cockabeetle</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna'>Crazy_luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owari Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wanted to confront Aeron about the Sanctuary! He now knows they're his neighbor. They keep talking, end up bonding over fashion and trying out some clothes- Aeron sizes a dress to Percy's measurements- and meeting pets. Percy's cat, Scruff, is a menace who can scale 2 story walls.<br/>Aeron unlocked: Demiboy status! Sometimes, they are a boy. Usually when it feels okay to have a gender, or they wanna do something cute for Fawn. Giving her a 'datemate' sweater isn't as cute as a boyfriend sweater, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>POINTS<br/>Total: 2208<br/>Beetle/Aeron: 1308 words at 655 +650 +50= 1355pts<br/>Bun/Percy: 900 words at 450 +450 = 900pts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="da-editor-journal">
<p></p><div class="da-editor-theme-bright">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron was sitting in their backyard, sewing another line of ruffles on the skirt they were working on- they'd been on a kick, lately, to see how much they could fit on one skirt, if they're honest- and they glance up as they register movement in the area in front of them. A boy, about their age, sneaking across their yard. It's unmistakable who he is, they sit up a little straighter.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Fancy seeing you here, Mister Richards."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy freezes at the sound of his last name. He wasn't sure anyone but his parents even knew his last name.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He had been en route to go buy some snacks when he was interrupted, and he had no idea who it was.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Excuse me?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron takes a moment to tie off the line of thread they're using, folding up their supplies.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I was told you were going to speak to me?" They had been given warning, so... this had to be why he was here, right?</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">What memo had he missed? Was he secretly in some movie? He had just left the house so he could grab some snacks. "Who are you again?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Your neighbor? I'd have thought that was obvious." They finish packing up their sewing kit, tucking it into their bag and moving on to folding up the skirt they'd been working on.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Though that is a coincidence, so I suppose you might not have known that to start."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy looked them over. He'd never actually met any of his neighbors. His mom had been too worried about him possibly getting sick, so he didn't get out of the house. "Can you help me out a little here? I'm not sure I know... whatever it is I'm supposed to know here."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron huffed, and stood up, trying to think about how to jog his memory.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Uh. I got tipped off by somebody about yay-high?" The motion with their hand, at about their shoulder height.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Bear buns, purple tips?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy squinted at the description. That sounded almost familiar, but he couldn't place it. "Who are you talking about? What is going on?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron thinks for a moment, trying to remember anything else remarkable about the magi they'd met in the park.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Kinda squirrely looking? Works for the big bitch, too."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">It's as they say it, that they remember they'd promised not to mention it to anyone. Well... Percy was clearly in with Belladona anyway, so it's probably not news to him.</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy wasn't sure what they were talking about, but he was on the verge of getting it. "What bitch?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron paused.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I have realized I was not supposed to say that."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy pressed his hands in front of his face in a pleading manner. "If you would be ever so fucking kind, can you help me out here? Because so far you're just tall and confusing."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Uh." Aeron bit their lip.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I wasn't supposed to mention... her?" They shrug.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You are the one who's s'posed to talk to me, right?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Supposed to talk. Not mention her. Bear buns. Purple tips.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">What the fuck.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Ophelia's working with Belladonna?" He asked, tense. What else was he supposed to pull from that cryptic set of statements?</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Uh. Who?" Shit, he really hadn't known? Way to fuck up, Aeron.</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Okay, that was a bit of panic. Percy pinched the bridge of his nose and blew out a breath. "Cryptic ass... you really could have led with 'hi, I'm that magi that-' I had this whole thing planned for when I ran into you, but I was so confused that I didn't even do it. Plus I didn't remember it. Damn."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You had this whole confrontation planned?" Aeron couldn't help but ask.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"That's a bit presumptuous of you."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Not all of it, I'm not a sociopath." Percy hid his burning cheeks with his hands, looking away. "But the confrontation. What I wanted to say, to start with. You know?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You could still... say it?" Aeron rubbed at their gem, feeling bad for making him squirm. They didn't want him to feel... teased.</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy shook his head. "Isnt that just weird? It isn't dramatic if I just do it now."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"No? It's fair to do it, you had it all planned out. Also I'm curious, because I kinda assumed the meeting kinda would go like this, what with that," they motion between their house and his.</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy glanced back at the hedge separating the properties and the notable gap in them. From years of him sneaking out, the plants had relaxed their hold on that spot. He sighed and looked back. "Okay, fine." He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and held it up. "Is this yours?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron's eyes widened at the sight of their choker.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I've been looking for that!" They held a hand out, so they could put the choker back on.</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy pulled his hand back. "So why did you do it? The sanctuary?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Belladona asked? It's just a place, so... it didn't seem like a big deal." Aeron shrugged.</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"A place?" Percy thought about his history with the sanctuary. He bit his lip and shook his head. "No. Salem poured 5 years of her life into it. She runs the shop and tries to keep kids safe. She's not even a magi, she just cares a lot."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Guilt that they'd already been trying not to think about came clawing back to the forefront of their mind.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I. Didn't think about her." They'd thought she was cool, she'd been interested in their clothing when they'd met... and now they've ruined her life's work. Fuck.</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy looked back at them. "No? I could kind of tell that."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron glanced away, hand coming up to grip their arm self-consciously.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"It wasn't exactly a.. thought-out decision, alright? I just... wanted to stop feeling bored. Belladona gave me an excuse when she snuck out of your house."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">How much did this kid know? Percy's blush returned. "You saw that? Like- you saw her do that?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Yeah, I sit out here and embroider stuff a lot. I can't sleep sometimes and it's easier to do needlework for hours instead of deal with..." They trail off, before gesturing vaguely in frustration at their head.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"All of this."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy looked around them. "All of this... yeah. I can't sleep either, I sneak out, I don't sleep, and I wander. Just all the time. I spent too long twiddling my thumbs to be able to do it anymore."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I have so much to think about, all the time, and after hours it's just easier to get outside and work until my fingers are numb from pricking. Being able to heal them instantly now is actually kind of a bonus." They laugh, scratching the back of their neck.</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He nodded, crossing his arms. "Yeah, honestly. And... you just did all of this because you were bored?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...yeah? I mean... I. Making a contract was a spur-of-the-moment decision. Calling out to a stranger sneaking out of the house next door was a split-second decision. Giving her my number was a split-second decision." They run a hand through their hair.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I haven't thought a single decision through in like 2 weeks."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"She has your number? that's not fair." Percy frowned. "I made out with her, but I don't have her number." He took a second to shake his head. "But! Ugh, I get it. Yeah. Shit. Impulse control is nonexistent sometimes. Things happen."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I have a girlfriend, that should not have been something I thought about doing!" Aeron scrubbed their hand down their face.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Whyyyyyy isn;t she back in town yet?" Life was unfair and they were just now realizing how much they depend on her to think.</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You have a girlfriend?" Percy blinked in surprise. "Where did she go?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"She's in Miami for some funeral or something? A family member she hasn't spoken to possibly ever died and she's been down there for weeks now." Aeron scrubbed at their face again.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"She asked me out like... right before I made the contract, and I hadn't told her yet. I... kinda realized, even if I think magic is dope and totally worth selling my soul and future for, she might not think that?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He couldn't help but nod at that. Magic... was complicated. "So, now you're worried about what she'll say anyways? And the thing with the sanctuary... shit."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Yeah!!" Aeron put their face in their hands.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Fawn is gonna skin meeeeeee."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy reached out to rest a hand on their shoulder. "Do you take cash or credit, for donations to your funeral?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I think I'm gonna get a viking's sendoff. With the pyre being drifted off to sea? That's like... not gonna cost much, right? 'Sides maybe a permit..." Aeron rambles, before shaking their head.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"What were we talking about? I got sidetracked."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy thought for a second. "Uh... Belladonna and the sanctuary getting trashed?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Right. Yes. I didn't think that through, my only thought was 'I don't wanna be bored, and she looks like she could use some help'." They huff.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"She was weird and pissy about how I didn't understand that dumb fortune cookie letter she left, but! It was weird!! And she wouldn't even explain it right. I still don't think I get it."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Fortune cookie letter?" Percy's eyebrows rose. "She tends to be cryptic. What did it say?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Something about my creation being my end? Or something? I don't really remember, I kinda just tossed it away after not understanding it for like a minute."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Fortune cookie ass bullshit..." Percy shook his head. "I-" his face went red. "I like her, but that's cryptic and ineffective. Seriously, better ways to phrase it."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"That's what I said! It's some fortune cookie bullshit! I'm dumb! I know I am!! You gotta be really obvious about stuff or I won't get it!" Aeron sighs.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I mean, if it's got something to do with the whole Soul part of this, I already knew, anyway, so like... whatever?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy blew out a laugh. "You got into this already knowing the soul gem shit?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Yeah! My best friend wanted me to hold his 'cause he was scared of breaking it, and he got like.... 20 feet away before just keeling over like a lady with the vapors." Aeron laughs.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"We tested it out for a day or so, but he couldn't go more than 20 feet from it no matter what we did. He asked Flow, I guess, about it and she told him it was his soul and he shouldn't try to leave it anywhere. They take it out to make our bodies stronger, so we can fight easier." Aeron rubs their gem with their thumb.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Seems legit to me."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You had a friend who was a magi?" Percy held up a hand. All he could think about was Lu's face when he got talking about magi stuff.</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron grinned.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Yeah!" They high-fived him.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Buck was active a couple years ago. He and Fawn's friend Midge went missing during summer break and I haven't heard anything since. I... thought about wishing to know what happened, but I figured having magic would open those doors itself, and I could afford to wish for something a little more for me."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy blinked in surprise at the high-five. Not what he meant, but... he shook his head and thought about what they'd said. "When did you say they went missing?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"A couple of years ago. Maybe 6 months after that big storm that had everyone evacuate?" Aeron scratched the back of their neck.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"They just... skipped town after everything settled and I haven't heard anything since. I wanted to go looking for them with Fawn once I found some leads, but I seem to have joined the magic situation during a turf war so... that's gonna have to wait."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy stared at them. "I have bad news, but I don't think your friend is around anymore."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Until I see it myself I'm not going to believe that. He can handle himself. He wouldn't just..." Aeron trails off, choking on the words. They can't say it.</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy suddenly remembered the other's comments- breaking news like that could cause a magi to despair. He stepped closer to grab the other's shoulders. "Hey, hey, breathe."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron took a breath, closing their eyes and trying to keep their feelings in check. Just because he said something like that didn't make it true. He didn't even know Buck. They wipe at their face, for once thankful that they didn't start crying.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"S-sorry. I just. I've been looking for him for two years, I'm not ready to hear that it's... a lost cause yet. He wouldn't give up on me so soon, and I won't..." they trail off again, clutching at their gem and rubbing its surface to ground themself.</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy glanced them over before pulling them in for a hug. "It's okay. Just breathe. Breathe, make friends, don't forget him but don't let that be your whole world. Promise?"</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Yeah. Yeah, that's. That's the plan." They hug him back after a second, and huff out a laugh.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I'm really doing a good job at that. Taking a potshot at the people I'd intended to ask for help and apparently threatening them too... god."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy pulled back and shook his head. "Just- don't worry about that. I'll cover for you. Whatever it is, whatever Von says or asks of you, I've got your back. Don't freak out. That said... I'm not sure she'd be as much help as the incubators."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Oh? Eb's cool. I haven't really asked him any questions but he likes to sit with me during the day when I'm embroidering." Aeron wipes their face.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I guess I knew he had secrets, I just... didn't think he'd know stuff."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Oh, so that's where he got off to." Percy cracked a smile. "He's my little buddy. I hang out with him a lot. Just to feel less lonely."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I like hanging out with him. He's easy to talk to, and... he wants to know why I make clothes and such, or what exactly I'm doing a lot of the time. I imagine it's a little like having a kid watching over your shoulder, except he's cat-shaped and likes to pretend he's a scarf."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Percy snorted. "Yeah! He's curious but not like, in the way. He's just... there."</p>
<p></p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Yeah. He's a friend I wish I'd had sooner. I... really needed someone like him. Still kinda do." They laugh.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I am glad I'm not the only one that speaks to him?" They shake their head.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Buck didn't hang out with Flow, especially after the soul thing, and I guess I kinda assumed... they'd be standoffish or something."</p></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>